Goodbye A Hinata Story
by Canadian Menteuse
Summary: Looks... that's what they were giving me. Nothing but looks. Looks of hatred and animosity. Walking down the hall, they stand aside. Not because of respect, but because they must. Because it is demanded.


Moving from my room I tread the path to the Council Chamber softly, quietly. The branch members look at me as I pass. We both know nothing can stop the inevitable, they would do as they pleased… and we would have to stand down and stand by.

The lucky ones, the one that were of the main branch, they looked down on my bowed head smugly. They knew my my fate and reveled in it. For they hated me, me because I was born to a kind woman and was kind. Because of my status above them that they believed I should not have. They gave me nothing but looks, looks of hatred and animosity.

_~Everything you know, You wonder friend or foe_

So as I make my way to my maker, they stand aside. Not because of respect, not because they like me or pity me, but because they must. Because it is demanded of them. They hate it.

And then... a prickling sensation behind my eyes.

_~I'm the burning in your throat when you swallow_

I'm in front of the sliding door, I open it slowly. Slow because I don't want to be here. Slow to prevent the inevitable. The inescapable.

_~And then you spit me out, My stomach full of doubt_

There they are all lined up on their dais, my father front and center, as is his right as the Clan Head. The old grin slowly, a menacing twisting of their faces. The hair on my neck stand on end. Moving into the room I spy a lone pillow seat. Grey and flat from age they know what they've done. And they know that I do to.

A gnarled old clan head breaks the silence and speaks: "Hinata-sama, we have been waiting for you so as to discuss the future of the Clan. Please won't you sit?"

I sit down slowly, folding my hand just so, taking every second I can do put this off.

The previous clan head coughs to bring us all to attention and begins the charade. "Honorable Heiress, as you know, tonight is the ceremony of the giving of the title of the Clan Head."

"Yes, Honorable council member…" My was so voice soft and quiet.

"And as honored as the clan would be to have you, the_ Honorable_ Hinata-sama, as our next Head of Clan... certain... members feel that there is a more suitable candidate for the title of Clan Head."

There it was. I had been waiting for it, waiting for the blow to come to lance my heart.

_~Now you're faking every word out of your mouth_

I force my lips to move, force sound to come out. "I understand."

"Though this is a great blow to you Hinata-San, the council offers you the exalted position of Advisor to the Wife of Head of the Branch clan." They just couldn't stop could they? They just had to keep rubbing her face in it. Oh so she wasn't good enough to be Head of the clan but she was good enough to be a whore for the Head of the Branch clan? Just who did they think she was?

_~And when you won't let go, It's all about control_

"Honorable and esteemed council members, I have yet to hear the voice of my Head of Clan. You are the voice of _Council_ of the Head of Clan. I wish to hear these words from the Clan Head. For it is only he who can make such an offer, as it involve both sectors of our Honorable clan." Tell me… Tell me the truth…. Please don't say it….

_~Understand I'm born to lead you will follow_

Shifting my head I and the Council looked at the Clan Head, my Father. Glaring down at me from his raised perch he conveyed my fate.

"Hyuuga-San, at the ceremony tonight you will step down from the Honor of being the next Head of Clan. Afterwards you will graciously accept the offer of the Council and move immediately to the Branch compound."

He did… Bowing my head I bit my tongue from lashing out. Now was not the time.

"Of course Honorable Father." Standing up I moved towards the shoji sliding doors, wondering silently if he had even known me. If he had he was growing senile. So quietly I slid out of the room, not glancing back at the Head of Clan or the Council Members.

_~Now I don't wanna stay, and I'm running away_

Night had fallen and the silent branch maid had laid out my finest kimono. Pale purple and green on a background of rich cream. Docile. Quietly I moved to my hanging closet and pulled out an forgotten kimono that laid at the back hidden from view. Without comment she dressed me in my new selection, a fiery jade green with sliver stitching. I walked out into the courtyard where the ceremony was being held. There she was, my sister. The sister that never understood me... up there looking at me. Smugness was written across her face like the pale powder she wore. The Head of Clan turned to see what she was looking at and frowned lightly. Then he began the lengthy process of the ceremony. Nearing the one-quarter mark he looked to me and simple stated that I had renounced my title and position and announced Hanabi the new Heiress.

_~Ever since I was the prince among the thieves_

_~So you hold me down, Strip away my crown_

Oh…. Now the pot was simmering. He praised my sister so highly you would've thought she a god. Great honor. Glory. Blah-blah-blah. Would he never shut up? But then again he was senile… Seriously Hanabi? He would have done better choosing Neji.

_~Can't contain me knowing all the truth I've found_

Then he turned to me and called me up to the stage. On my way past him, he whispered:

"Do not dishonor me, branch member."

_~Always thinking small, helping me to fall_

_~Now your jealousy and hate consumes us all_

I turn to face the crowed, my team mates had been invited to see my down fall. My Fathers plan. Oh, how nice. Bastard.

"Esteemed clan members tonight is a great and solemn occasion. For tonight we found that not only that the current Head of Clan is senile but he has ordered me to step down from a right I never wanted, and has forced it upon an incompetent other.

I was given the honor of being the Advisor to the Wife of Head of the Branch Family. This was done as an insult, as her advisor I would be nothing more then a brood mare. This was done, my family, to control me.

_~I don't wanna stay_

So to my sister, I give her as much luck as necessary, because with such a senile father figure and no nurturing mother she will need it.

As I am so unfit to be a clan Head I am justly unfit to advise the Honorable Wife of the Branch clan and unfit to be a Hyuuga. I must humbly and sorrowfully reject your generous offer for my future lies elsewhere."

_~I'm running away_

Gasps of outrage ran thought the gathered crowd. Then my sister just had to open her mouth.

"'Hyuuga, hold your tongue! No such blasphemy will be tolerated. As for you decision to leave, it is denied. People are honored to enter the clan, not to leave it!"

_~Don't you hear me when I say_

Sometimes I forget just how stupid she is . . . "Sister dearest, I wasn't asking. I was telling."

_~You think you see the world, but you see nothing_

This was going to be my last move as a Hyuuga, I turned back to the crowd as a whole. Then I spoke words that would be turned against me soon, but they were the words that needed to be spoken.

_~Don't hit me with your fears, I don't fit with your ideals_

"Hyuuga's of Konoha, goodbye. I was not what you wanted, or what I wanted.

_~You missed what I'm about, I earned my way out_

The family motto; "Strength in unity, the strength of two as one, the strength of the Main and Branch houses' combined." To have unity you must understand, and you did not. But I did. I understood. The people of the Branch house do not like being treated as second class people. The people of the Main House are rude and callous. The Head of Clan is no longer lucid and the power has been disrupted.

I was called weak and pathetic. I worked hard to be what you wanted but failed. I am glad I failed. I am a medic-nin, I am a healer, not a fighter. And I am much happier then you.

_~And in the end, I say goodbye again_

Walking off the stage my family part for my path. What did I have cooties? The whispers sprung up behind me, following in my wake. Enough, for the love of pocky this was enough. I'm out. So I'll smile and freak you out.

A puff of smoke signaled that I had left.

_~I won't forget, the way you made me feel_

_~I won't regret, running away from here_

_~So I say goodbye again_

_Fin._


End file.
